Our Friends Were Our Power
They Found DemiDevimon Shoutmon: We found you! DemiDevimon: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you! He Summon his Heartless DemiDevimon: Heartless! They are fighting them DemiDevimon: And here something for you. He summon the Bugs All: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! They saved him and they got caught from the bugs Chase: Oh no! We got trapped! Jibanyan: We can't move! Gumdramon: No! What will we do?! Shoutmon: Get them out! DemiDevimon: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of them? Because they're made out of data not like the Real ones. You guys made them and their power! They're not even Real just like that Boy that Myotismon's friend told me. USApyon: Would you stop it! They were our friend no matter what! DemiDevimon::Really? Some friends? Their nothing more than an empty shell. I know every Digimon have real heart, but except for them. They're not even Real. Whisper:Not quite! We've all got theur Heart right inside us! DemiDevimon: That's Ridiculous. Komasan: You'd see it if you paid attention. Jibanyan: Why would they keep fighting for us- no matter how hard things got for them- if they didn't care about us! Whisper: Me, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro, we're always gonna fight for them, too. That's because their in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- they were our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it: All: My friends were my power! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: My friends were my power... DemiDevimon: Okay, enough with this! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you! Then the Bugs is gonna crush them Damemon: Don't do this! Let them go! DemiDevimon: Nope. All: No!!! Then the Bugs has disappeared and Whisper, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and the Paw Patrol are free Shoutmon: What happened? Gumdramon: Is that... Then their power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian has appeared Gumdramon: Our power? DemiDevimon: What the! How can this be!? I saw Myotismon drain them! Fuyunyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere. It was Fuyunyan Shoutmon: Fuyunyan! How did I do that? What was inside of us that changed? Fuyunyan: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The power comes from the Digimon's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The power of Mystic, Warrior and guardian's we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real one. That power was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Myotismon could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your powers back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it. Gumdramon: A power that's just ours... Fuyunyan: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright. DemiDevimon: (Growl) So you have a new power that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now... They surrounded him Shoutmon: Give us Psychemon and his friends! Or fight us! DemiDevimon: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here! Then an alarm is reacting all over the room Damemon: What the? What's happening? Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovering... 60% DemiDevimon: (Laugh) See ya! He has been teleported Shoutmon: Great! He's gone! Then they saw a Crest of Kindness Fuyunyan: Look a Crest! Rocky: Come on! Shoutmon Hold on! Me, Gumdramon and Damemon have to do this on our own. Zuma: What? Why? Damemon: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason we made it this far. And, guys. It's our turn to do it. We have our powers again; We're going to help you find a way back. Rubble: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Damemon? Damemon: What? Well, maybe a little... They laugh Whisper: It's not like we will stop you, Whis. Fuyunyan: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Shoutmon, you, Gumdramon and Damemon are always a part of our team. Gumdramon: Okay! We'll come back safe and sound. I promise you. Damemon use his Power to the Crest and he got it Category:Cutscenes